


The Kids Aren't Alright

by cyaneidae



Series: Hold Me Tight Or Don't [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (you'll appreciate it tho), Armitage Hux Has No Chill, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gingerrose - Freeform, Next Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, every single irony i could think of, he loves rose and his kids tho, he would appreciate not having to deal with ben solo tho, i threw at armitage hux, sorry my dude, the force sensitive kids installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaneidae/pseuds/cyaneidae
Summary: Given everything the galaxy had thrown at him, Armitage Hux should not have been surprised that, when he had children (which was surprising), his kid would, of course, be kriffin' Force sensitive.Or: Armitage Hux Did Something Awful In Another Life, And The Force Now Lives To Spite Him
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, GingerRose, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: Hold Me Tight Or Don't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607248
Comments: 39
Kudos: 165





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the beautiful crackship that is gingerrose and I refuse to get up!!
> 
> Enjoy! *throws confetti*
> 
> (song title by Fall Out Boy, which I've been listening to since they declared The Last of The Real Ones to be a reylo anthem, which I'm still not over!!)

Given everything the galaxy had thrown at him, Armitage Hux should not have been surprised that, when he had children (which _was_ surprising), his kid would, of course, be _kriffin' Force sensitive_.

So he does what any logical person would do and bundles up said kid & takes her to the Jedi from Jakku. After sending his wife (off on a mission) a short message first, of course, because he isn't an animal.

Rey looks mightily surprised to see them on her doorstep (even if it's a reasonable hour of the day, because he is a perfectly respectable person who doesn't just wake people up in the middle of the night for emergencies...like this).

"Armitage, what exactly--" and he unbundles his kid, "...oh."

Paige _giggles_ of course, which does nothing for his mood. Which is becoming quite panicked and stressed, to be quite honest.

"She just starting doing this last night--" he gestures to the toy currently _floating in mid-air,_ to his utter despair, "--and I figured you might know what to do about--what to do--"

"Of course," she says, and her face softens into a smile. She looks at Paige and giggles in return. He can't handle this, especially since--

"You absolutely _can't_ tell Re--Ben, though--" he starts, sharply, "he will never let me live this down." Just another thing to hold over his head. Just another way to laugh at how the galaxy absolutely has it out for one Armitage Hux.

Of course his kid is kriffin' Force sensitive. _Of course._ He clenches his fists.

"Tell me what?" comes a voice from the next room. _No no no-_ -

And speak of the devil, there's the Jedi's husband, one Ben Solo. Formerly Kylo Ren. Armitage's frown deepens. While he's gotten friendly with Rey, he doubts he and Solo will ever be close.

The man comes around the corner and steps into the light, casually slouching in the door frame as Rey moves over to make room for him.

"Ben, Armitage was just here to--" but Solo has already spotted Paige and the floating toy (despite Armitage scrambling to cover up the evidence) and put two and two together.

"--to ask for my help in training his _Force-sensitive_ daughter. How far the mighty have fallen." The man has the audacity to _smirk_. How dare he, this isn't a laughing matter, and he wasn't asking for Ren, _anyway._

"I wasn't asking for _your_ help," he tells Solo stiffly, "I was asking _Rey_ for her assistance...in this matter. I value my daughter and don't want to see her corrupted by _your_ like."

"Sure, Hux," and his smirk only grows.

Armitage pinches the bridge of his nose. He has a really bad feeling about this.

\-----

The Solos graciously agree to help train Paige, even if Armitage would rather die than accept Ben's help. Rose finds the whole situation hilarious, inspiring, even.

"Just imagine what she'll be able to do in a few years!" She says, a satisfied expression coming upon her face as she places a plate down.

All he can see is a red lightsaber inches from his neck, another moment where he loses all the breath in his body and grasps at his neck in a last ditch attempt to force air into his body, the time he was thrown across the bridge in front of all the officers...

"That's what I'm afraid of." He looks down at his wife and frowns. This is not exactly how he planned his life turning out. At all.

"Oh, don't worry. Rey will make sure Paige learns how to balance everything. They'll both help. It'll be okay." She reaches up on her toes, the towel in her hand tickling his neck as she grabs his shoulders, and presses a kiss onto his mouth.

Then again, he's not sure he deserves the life he ended up with. Here with _her_ , his daughter, alive, _happy_ \--

He'll just have to deal with this Force sensitive bullshit.

\-----

He and Ben Solo become reluctant acquaintances / neighbors of a sort, pulled together by their children. It is the cruelest kind of irony.

Armitage has a moment of vindictive delight, however, when it turns out the Solos' firstborn son is as Force Sensitive as a rock.

He pats his old colleague on the back and tells him, "Now it's _my_ turn to help with training." Solo sends him back a glare and a huff.

It nevertheless gives Armitage endless delight when the boy first manages to hit a target's bullseye with a blaster for the first time. _He_ taught him that, not Solo (though he probably could have...if he was not preoccupied with _other_ matters).

The pride is only surpassed by the first time he sees his daughter wield her first lightsaber.

Okay, so this Force sensitive nonsense might, just might, be pleasant to watch. (If one is not on the wrong end of it.)

\-----

(So Armitage might try out Paige's lightsaber at night. _Once_. To test the mechanics of it, nothing else. In the dark. Who's to say if it really happened?)

(Rose takes one look at the burnt hem on his shirt in the morning and raises her eyebrows. She sips her caf and says nothing, however.)

("Dad, why is my lightsaber on my desk instead of my bedside table?")

("It fell off in the night, Paige, and I put it on your desk where you can easily find it.")

(His wife's eyebrows raise into her hair. The years have made her more tactful, but that doesn't mean she won't razz him about this in private later.)

\------

Things are less funny when his next daughter is Force-sensitive, too.

He finds himself upon Rey's doorstep, _again_ , like a hologram that repeats its message endlessly.

She takes one look at him and the different bundle in his arms and offers him an amused smile.

He can only offer a deep sigh.

"...do you want a drink? Caf?"

"...Tea, please. And make it strong."

\------

It gets worse. He and Rose have more daughters, all Force sensitive. Every single one. Because _of course_. The galaxy is intent on mocking him.

Rose laughs in his face when he, perhaps, suggests that--

"Armitage, we can't keep having kids just in the hope that one isn't Force sensitive."

"That's not--that's absolute NOT what I was suggesting--"

"Of course, dear," and she kisses him, still laughing, because she loves him despite all his quirks, and what did he ever do to deserve her--

"I love you," he tells her, because he does. Because he doesn't deserve her, hasn't _ever_ , but somehow she doesn't care about any of that.

"I know."

\------

They have a son, which they both agree is the _last_ kid, this time, for sure. He just kisses Rose's sweaty forehead and thinks of more lightsabers in his future.

It's okay, he's made his peace with it, finally.

If anything, between their family and the Solos, they are incidentally creating a large team of Force sensitives. (He and Rose are happy to cheer from the sidelines. They are sure to include Bail Solo and makes sure he doesn't feel left out, especially considering the rest of his family and their freaky powers. And Armitage is happy to bond with the boy over perfectly normal, _non-Jedi_ things.)

He and Ben only argue over stupid things halfheartedly, nowadays. (And Ben no longer uses the Force to push Armitage around...okay, except for _that one time_ that Ben _swears_ was accidental and Armitage will forever have the scar to prove _it wasn't totally._ )

\------

(Armitage's son, is, of course, also Force sensitive. He just smiles and shakes his head this time, because, really? The opposite would be _weird_ at this point.)

\------

The final event that confirms the galaxy AND the Force have it out for him, however, is when his beautiful, grown-up Paige, falls in love with Bail Solo.

It hurts somewhat less that he helped train the boy and raise him, just as the Solos did for his and Rose's children. They have become ingrained in each others' lives at this point, so it is only fitting, he supposes, when their families join permanently.

("If your son _ever_ hurts my daughter, Solo, I swear--")

("She's more likely to hurt _him_ , Hux, have you been blind when she wields that saberstaff of hers? She can almost beat Rey!")

("...Why am I stuck dealing with _you_ forever? I thought I put an end to this nonsense when I turned spy for the Resistance.")

("I asked myself the same question when Rey dragged me half-dead from Exegol to Ajan Kloss. And the first person I saw was _you_. Could've just become one with the Force and skipped out on all this bullshit, but noooooooo--")

("Shut up, Solo.")

\------

Given everything the galaxy had thrown at him, Armitage Hux should not have been surprised how his life turned out.

_(He looks at his eldest daughter in her white dress and bites his tongue to stifle a tear. He absolutely will not cry. Not today. Then he looks down at his wife and sees her wiping away an endless stream of tears, some sticking down her silver-streaked black hair. He smiles at her and hugs her closer to his body. She sniffles loudly, a sound echoed by his other daughters, and he looks up to see the huge smile on his eldest's face and thinks, maybe it wouldn't be the worse thing. Just one tear, though. His son only smirks at him.)_

But it turns out he's pretty okay with surprises at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> These ironic force sensitive vs not headcanons popped up in my head the other day and wOULD NOT LEAVE. I was like, what would be funnier than if Hux had a Force sensitive kid and the Solos...didn't? 
> 
> So I finally had to write them out. While cackling gleefully, of course!
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/amethyststeam) and [tumblr](https://thestolenrelic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
